ItsKricken
' ItsKricken' (Sydney) is a retired Cube member who is an American YouTuber who records MineCraft Videos and occasionally does vlogs. She is a 17 year old girl, who lives in Ohio. Sydney is a young female youtuber whose popularity started to grow during the summer of 2013. She often plays with Palmerator, CraftyGarrett, DulJuice, FireRockerzStudios, and BloodZelos. Ongoing Series Kricken Stories Attack of the B-Team Factions Season 2 with Nick (SGC) Man, Woman vs Wild Man, Woman, vs Apocalypse MaxPack (Craft) with Dul Noah's UHC (Seasons 2- Hunger Games Minecraft Mini Games Sims 3 Ended Series Minecraft Survival Island Survival Cube SMP Ultra Hardcore Survival Graser's UHC (Seasons 1-3) Factions Season 1 Cube SMP Kricken joined The Cube SMP early February of 2014 but left at early March. She has left because she felt that the members became more rude and disrespectful to one another. Kricken stated that The Cube had become 'much like a clique.' Instead of trying to work things out with everyone Kricken left The Cube. In March she made an explaination video about why she left and why Think and Graser wont record anymore. During her video she explains that Graser is the one who kicked people he didn't like during the UHC Game, leaving Think to fix the problem Graser created. With this it shattered many relationships with some other youtubers. After Bayani's explanation video, Straub has since resolved his disagreement with Bayani which was one of the main reasons for leaving the Cube, and along with Vas have both officially returned to The Cube. Bayani did explain that he disagrees with Kricken in that Graser did not kick anyone out of UHC without Think's permission, and that Think wanted Tomahawk to be removed but Graser didn't want to take him out. *After Bayani posted a video explaining the situations including that between Graser and Think, Kricken's video, Straub leaving and the conflict between himself and Straub, and Devon 'leaving' the Cube. To Bayani's knowledge, Think cut himself off from Graser as he believed that too many UHC members were joining the Cube and it was becoming like Mindcrack, something which Think did not want to be part of. Graser posted screenshots of Think and Graser's last conversations on Twitter supporting this. Bayani then explained what happened with Straub. Graser, Bayani and Straub were in a TeamSpeak one night and Graser and Bayani were arguing, and Straub thought it was funny. Bayani started to argue with Straub, he felt Straub was sometimes mean behind people's back and made fun of people, which he disagreed with.Straub than said to Graser that he was never joining the Team Speak again, and removed Bayani from his sub box, unfollowed him on Twitter, and blocked him on Skype. Graser wanted Bayani and Straub to make up, for he did not want anyone in the group arguing. Straub then left the Cube. Bayani says he tried to contact him to apologize, but was unable to. For Devon, he explained the situation was simply a case of Devon being uncomfortable with the 'YG' jokes, so they stopped, and he is not leaving the Cube, it was a joke. After this video Straub contacted Bayani, they sorted it out and apologized to each other, and now both Vas and Straub have officialy returned to the Cube. Straub stated that he should not have handled things the way he did. Later on Vas left the Cube and Dul left the Cube for college, Bee also left the cube. Unfortunately, the situations with Kricken and Think do not look like they are going to be resolved anytime soon. *Bayani disputes claims by Kricken that the group is too 'cliquey' and that they are just a group of friends who are comfortable with each-other and are always happy to help other You-tubers gain popularity, like Parker and Bee. Unfortunately, it looks like the friendship between the Cube Members and Kricken is well and truly over, as suggested by tweets to each-other over Twitter. *Throughout the time she spend on the Cube she has lost friends like Strauberryjam. *It seems like she is in good terms with Tybzi, Bayani, Dul, Vas, Rusher, Ryan, and Mitch * She has also recently posted a picture with Graser at Pax saying 'guess who?' this means that the drama between groups is over! Trivia *Kricken was the very first female and the first youtuber to join the Cube SMP *Is good friends with several of the Cube Members. **She was the only female to compete in Graser's UHC Season 1 *Occasionally tweets inspirational life/food quotes *Completely hates sheeps as she believes that they "act like they own the place" and are a sign of death. *Popularity grew during the summer-fall of 2013 * Category:UHC Category:Cube Member Category:Cube SMP Category:YouTuber Category:Cube SMP Season 1 Ex-Member Category:Cube UHC Season 1 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 2 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 3 Participant